Nothing Happened!
by bkwerm22
Summary: Noah returns to Oakdale in the hopes of winning Luke back...until he finds out that Luke has moved in with Reid Oliver.  What would happen if Noah came on to Luke and Reid walked in on them and gets the wrong idea?
1. Noah Returns to Oakdale

Noah came back to Oakdale for a visit. His first film had already hit theatres and he was looking forward to a much-needed break. However, Noah had other reasons for returning to Oakdale and that was Luke. Noah knew Luke loved him and even though Luke said he wasn't in love with him, Noah intended to persuade him otherwise.

The plane touched down around 8 PM and Noah had retrieved his luggage by 9. He hailed a cab and gave him the address to the Snyder residence. Upon arrival, Noah paid the cabbie, grabbed his stuff and made his way up to the front porch. He rang the doorbell and waited in anticipation as the sound of footsteps echoed from within the house. The door was opened by Lily, who screamed "Noah!" and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Lily," Noah chuckled, hugging her back.

"I didn't know you were in Oakdale!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I just got in actually," he replied.

"Oh, okay. Well it's wonderful to see you! Come in please!" Noah nodded with a smile and followed Lily inside. "Faith, Natalie, Ethan? You will never guess who is here!" Lily called. Seconds later the sound of running was heard down the hall and the younger Snyder children appeared.

"Noah!" Faith cried, running into his arms.

"Hey Faith," Noah replied. He nodded to the younger children. "Hey there Natalie and Ethan! Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Natalie smiled and came over to hug Noah; Ethan hung back.

"Ethan, do you remember Noah?" Lily asked. Ethan shook his head.

"I'm a friend of Luke's," Noah stated.

"Oh," Ethan said, giving Noah a small smile. Noah chuckled.

"You've gotten so big Ethan!" Noah said. This made Ethan grin even wider.

"Well Noah, do you have a place to stay yet?" Lily asked.

"Actually, I was going to see if I could get a room at the Lakeview," Noah replied.

"Why can't you stay here?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I am only here for about a week, Natalie. I don't want to impose."

"Noah, you are always welcome here, you know that!" Lily said.

"I know, but it's okay Lily. I don't mind," Noah replied.

"Well why don't you let me give you a room at the Lakeview on the house then?" Lily said.

"Oh, I couldn't," Noah began.

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do. So a week huh? That's great Noah!"

Noah smiled at Lily. "Yup, one week. So, is Luke due home anytime soon?"

Lily frowned. "I'm afraid Luke doesn't live here any longer, Noah," she replied.

"Oh…well where does he live then?"

"He lives in an apartment with…" Lily trailed off. "Faith, why don't you and Natalie go watch a movie with Ethan?"

"Yes mom," Faith replied, taking her younger brother by the hand. The three of them then walked to the living room. When they were out of sight, Lily turned back to Noah.

"He lives in an apartment with _him_, doesn't he?" Noah said coolly.

"Yeah, Noah. I thought he would have told you…" Lily said.

"No…he didn't mention that," Noah said through gritted teeth. Lily looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I could give you his address if you want…" Lily said.

"Yeah, okay," Noah replied.

After an hour of visiting, Noah said goodbye to Lily and headed for the Lakeview. He wanted to get showered before going over to Luke's. Noah couldn't believe that Luke had been serious when he said he was in love with…_him. _But he wasn't going to give in, not yet. There was still a chance Noah could win him back. After all, Dr. Reid Oliver had stolen Luke from him. Fair was fair, right?

Noah finished up in the shower and got dressed. Then he pulled out his cell and prepared to dial Luke's number. Noah stopped himself. _No, I think I'm just going to surprise him. _Noah said. Then Noah grabbed his wallet and left his hotel room.


	2. The Fight

Luke was looking over some documents for his foundation. The new neurology wing was finished but Reid had wanted to add another operating room. Luke ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He loved Reid but sometimes, that man was way too ambitious.

"Hey," Reid said, coming out of the bathroom. He sat down by his boyfriend and looked over his shoulder. "What are you up to?" Reid asked.

"I am trying to figure out a way that we can afford the new operating room that YOU wanted," Luke replied.

"Luke, if it's too much trouble, don't worry about it." Luke looked up at Reid with his eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?" Luke asked.

"Hey, if it can't be done, it can't be done," Reid replied.

"Wait a minute. Two days ago you said you HAD to have this new operating room. Now you're saying don't worry about it? Either you're up to something or you're not Dr. Reid Oliver. Reid doesn't have a twin I don't know about, does he?" Luke joked. Reid chuckled.

"No, I just…I'm bored and I thought we could…" Reid began.

"I knew it! You just want to have sex!" Luke cried.

"Guilty. But in all seriousness, if it's too much trouble…I guess I can do without the second operating room," Reid said.

"You're just trying to get me to fool around with you."

"Is it working?' Reid replied. Luke smiled and nodded at Reid. Then he moved to kiss Reid on the mouth. Luke was just about to straddle Reid when there was a knock at the door. "Gah! Let's not answer," Reid said. Luke just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, babe. What if it's important?"

"If it was important, they would have called first," Reid whined. Luke grinned and got up from the couch, despite Reid's protests.

"Coming!" Luke shouted. Then he opened up the door. A familiar black haired man stood in front of him. "Noah!" he shouted, causing Reid to look over.

"Hey, Luke," Noah said, smiling.

Reid did not like how this day was turning out. He got up off the couch and moved to stand beside Luke. "What are you doing here, Mr. Mayer?" Reid growled.

"Dropping in on an old friend, Dr. Oliver," Noah replied, narrowing his eyes at the doctor. Luke sensed a fight coming.

"Hey, guys. Chill, okay? Reid, why don't you go get ready for your shift at the hospital?"

"But," Reid began.

"No. Reid, Noah is a friend and I haven't seen him in awhile. Go shower," Luke commanded.

"Fine. But don't you try anything, _Mr. Mayer_," Reid warned before stalking off towards the bathroom. Luke watched him go and then hugged Noah.

"Noah! It's great to see you! I didn't know you were going to be in Oakdale!" Luke exclaimed.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing. I stopped by your mom's house but she told me you were living with _him_," Noah said.

"His name is Reid. Noah, it's great to see you…but please don't start anything, okay? Reid just started as the chief of staff a couple days ago and he really doesn't need the stress," Luke warned.

"Fine. I'm sorry Luke."

"It's fine. So how have you been? I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I had moved in with Reid. It only happened about a week ago and I've been so busy with the foundation and with Grimaldi shipping."

"Don't worry about it…it just took me by surprise," Noah replied.

"Why? Noah, before you left for LA two years ago, I told I loved Reid."

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me," Noah growled.

"Noah," Luke said with a warning tone.

"I'm sorry," Noah apologized for the second time.

Noah and Luke were sitting at the kitchen table talking about what was going on in their lives when Reid emerged from the bedroom. He glared at the back of Noah's head as he watched Luke talking to his friend. Reid did not like this one bit. What the hell was Noah doing here? Reid cleared his throat causing the two men at the table to look up. "Well, I'm off to the hospital," Reid said.

"Oh, okay baby!" Luke said, getting out of his chair. "Noah and I were just talking about his movie. It just hit theatres! Isn't that great."

"Wonderful," Reid growled.

"Hey, be nice," Luke warned. He then went over and kissed Reid on the mouth. Reid caught Noah grimacing out of the corner of his eye. Smiling, Reid wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled him closer. He enjoyed the look of disgust that appeared on Noah's face. Luckily, Luke didn't notice what was happening. "Wow, what was that for?" Luke said, pulling away from Reid.

"Oh, nothing. I just love you, that's all," Reid said. Then he kissed Luke once again and headed for the door. "Bye babe." Luke cleared his throat. "Mr. Mayer," Reid said.

Noah just grunted in response. Then Reid left the apartment.

"God, he is still a pompous ass," Noah said.

"Hey, watch it Noah. That's my boyfriend you're talking about," Luke said.

"Sorry," Noah stated.

"It's okay, Noah…just please try to be a bit more pleasant."

"I will after he stops rubbing the fact that he got you in my face," Noah whispered.

"What?" Luke said.

"Oh don't play dumb, Luke. He did that on purpose! God, I hate that you're with that guy!"

"Noah," Luke began.

"No! You should have been with me! I asked you to come to LA with me and you turned me down. I still love you, Luke," Noah yelled.

"Noah!" Luke yelled back, getting angry. "I am with Reid and I love him! You pushed me away, remember? You didn't want me and I understand why. I mean, you were blind and you didn't want people helping you. I get that! Okay? But I am in love with Reid. I fell in love with him the moment I met him. I was just too worried about you! I felt guilty, Noah! It was my fault you were blinded and you weren't letting me in yet I felt like I owed it to you! Do you know how hard it was to get Reid to realize that I had feelings for him after you could see again? So fuck you, Noah. He was there for me and even though I kept pushing him away because I was so worried over you, he still accepted my love."

Noah stared at Luke in shock. "Luke I..I didn't…" Noah stuttered.

"No. Noah, get out. Go to your hotel and just get out! You come here, insult my boyfriend and then tell me that you still love me? I'm sorry you came all this way but I will not tolerate this," Luke yelled.

Noah flinched at Luke's words. _This wasn't how this was supposed to work out! Luke was supposed to be kissing him now! _Noah knew however that Luke was pissed and he needed to get out of the apartment. "I…okay…sorry Luke," Noah whispered. Then he grabbed his coat and fled the apartment. After Noah left, Luke plopped down on the couch, fuming. He couldn't believe that Noah was being like this. How dare he come into his home and insult Reid? Luke really needed a drink so he pulled out his phone and dialed Katie's number. She would be able to calm him down.

Luke talked to Katie for almost an hour before he was able to calm down. He decided to keep what had happened from Reid; Reid was going to be tired and cranky when he got home and the last thing Luke needed was for Reid to get pissed and storm over to the Lakeview.


	3. Noah Comes on to Luke

"Noah," Luke said when he opened the door. Noah stumbled into the apartment and past Luke. "Noah, are you…are you drunk?" Luke said.

"Yes," Noah slurred. "I need to talk to you."

"Noah I don't want to talk to you right now. I kicked you out of my home, didn't I?" Luke said.

"Please, Luke," Noah said. Luke sighed.

"Okay…fine. Let's go talk in the kitchen," Luke said. Noah nodded and Luke turned towards the kitchen. Noah followed him and as soon as Luke stepped onto the tile, Noah shoved him against the wall. "Noah!" Luke said shocked. "Let me go!" Noah ignored him and crashed his lips down on Luke's while holding his arms above his head. Luke struggled against him but Noah was stronger. Panic began to well up in him. He didn't like this Noah. Luke felt Noah's erection press against his leg. Just then the door opened and in walked Reid. He was looking at his phone.

"Katie wants us to come over for…" Reid began but stopped when he saw Noah pushing Luke against the wall. Reid dropped the phone in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted. Noah immediately dropped his arms and pulled away from Luke. Luke looked at Reid with panic in his eyes.

"Reid, I…" Luke said.

"Shut. Up," Reid interrupted. Then he pointed to Noah. "You. Get the fuck out of my apartment," Reid shouted. Noah dropped his gaze from Reid and ran from the apartment. After he left, Reid turned to Luke.

"Reid, I can explain…" Luke tried again.

"I said shut up. Shut the fuck up, Luke! What the hell was that?"

"Reid, please,"

"No! I knew Mayer being here was going to be a bad idea! Did you plan this? Were you really surprised by his visit or had you planned all along to have sex with that asshole?"

"Reid, he came on to me! You have to believe me!" Luke pleaded.

"No! I can't even look at you right now! Get the fuck out! Now!" Luke took a step towards his boyfriend but Reid stepped backwards. "Don't," he growled. "Just get out."

Luke knew that it was no use. A tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it away with his sleeve. "Okay," Luke whispered. Then he fled the room. Reid leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He placed his head in his hands and banged his head against the wall. What had just happened?


	4. The Hospital

Lily was sleeping when she heard somebody urgently ringing the doorbell. She groaned and got out of bed. _Who the hell was at the door this late at night_? She made her way downstairs and opened the door. A sobbing Luke flung himself into her arms. "Luke, baby, what's wrong?" she asked as her son cried into her shoulder.

"He-he kicked m-me out," Luke stuttered.

"Oh God, come inside honey. Tell me what happened." Lily closed the door behind Luke then wrapper her arms around his shoulders. "Let's go in the living room." She gently guided her son to the couch and the pair sat down. "Now, why did Reid kick you out?" Luke then told his mother what had transpired an hour before. When he was finished, Lily pulled her son into another hug. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry!"

"H-he was s-so m-m-mad at m-me!" Luke sobbed.

"Maybe you should go talk to him tomorrow. He might have calmed down by then," Lily suggested. Luke just nodded. "Okay, well why don't you stay here tonight and get things sorted out in the morning?" Luke nodded again and hugged Lily.

"Th-thanks m-mom," he said.

After Lily had made sure Luke was settled, she went to her room and grabbed her clothes. She stopped by Luke's room when she was finished to make sure he was asleep. Then she went downstairs grabbed her keys and headed for the Lakeview.

Pounding on his door woke Noah from his sleep. He had an excruciating headache and wasn't too happy that somebody was knocking at his door at 1 in the morning. He slowly got out of bed and ambled to the door. When he opened it, Lily came storming in past him. "Lily?" Noah grumbled, closing the door.

Lily whipped around to glare at Noah. "How. Dare you," she said coldly. My son came home at midnight because Reid kicked him out of their apartment!"

Noah looked at Lily with panic on his face. "I-I'm sorry Lily," he began.

"No! You didn't come to Oakdale for a visit, did you Noah?" Lily demanded.

Noah looked at his feet. "No," he mumbled.

"Thought so. Okay, here is what's going to happen. You will sleep off your hangover and then I want you out of Oakdale by 10 PM tonight. Do you understand?"

"But I don't have a plane ticket for that yet…" Noah began.

"Then figure out how to get one. Noah, I love you like a son. You know that. But Luke's extremely distraught and upset. Reid thinks that you two had planned on sleeping together and that's why you came. But that's not it is it? You thought Luke would come back to you. Noah, you screwed things up with Luke long ago and even though Reid accepted Luke, I watched my son struggle to get over you and what you had done. So I want you out of Oakdale."

"Okay…Lily. I'm sorry," Noah replied.

"Good. Now get back to bed. You look like hell." With that, Lily let herself out.

The next morning, Luke woke up in his childhood bedroom. He was confused for a second and then everything came crashing down. Reid had kicked him out because of Noah. Luke jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes from his duffle. Then he ran downstairs. "Luke, you're up," Lily said.

"Not now mom. I got to go talk to Reid," Luke said.

"Good luck," was all Lily said back.

At the hospital, Reid was talking to a nurse about a patient's chart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Luke had arrived. He finished up with the nurse and then dismissed her. Then he turned to look at Luke. "Mr. Snyder," he said coolly. Luke inwardly flinched.

"Reid…I need to talk to you," Luke began.

"No. You don't. Get out Mr. Snyder, before I call security."

"But…"

"Get. Out," Reid practically shouted. Luke's face fell and he slowly nodded.

Around 9 that night, Reid was just returning from his shift. He was starving and intended to make himself a sandwich. When he got home, Reid was surprised to find Luke sitting on the couch. "Luke, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. Reid, please let me explain."

"No. I don't want to here it, Luke. You were kissing Mr. Mayer!"

"No I wasn't," Luke cried.

"Ha! Get out Luke. I know what I saw!" Reid yelled. Luke knew that it was useless. Reid wasn't going to listen to him anytime soon. Defeated, he got up off the couch and fled the apartment. Reid watched him go and then went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Luke was beyond upset. He couldn't believe that the man he loved wouldn't listen to him. How did things happen this way? The urge for a drink welled up in Luke and he pulled into a liquor store. Five minutes later, Luke was walking back to his car with a bottle of vodka in his hands. He sat in his car for a moment and then made his way back home.

Quietly, Luke opened the door to his mother's house and slowly went up to his bedroom. He just wanted to forget any of this had happened. Luke had gone through so much in his young life that this was the last straw. Luke couldn't live without Reid. He knew that it was cruel to have to make his mother find him but Luke just couldn't do this anymore. He had been thinking about how he would off himself painlessly for the last hour.

Luke went into his mother's bathroom and stole her bottle of sleeping pills. Then he went to his bathroom and started popping one pill after another while drowning it with vodka. Soon, Luke began to feel woozy and lightheaded but he wasn't finished. Then Luke did something unimaginable. He pulled out a knife and drew it across both of his wrists.

Lily was washing the dishes when she happened to glance outside. _I didn't know Luke was home_ she thought to herself. "Luke?" Lily called, drying her hands on a dishtowel. There wasn't an answer. Concerned, Lily made her way upstairs. Looking into Luke's room she wasn't able to see her son. "Luke, are you home?" Then she noticed the door slightly ajar. Lily walked into Luke's room, opened the door and screamed. Luke was passed out on the floor, a half empty bottle of vodka at his feet, her sleeping pills by his head and he was bleeding from the wrists. Oh God! Luke!" Lily cried. She ran over to her son and placed two fingers on his neck. He had a pulse but it was barely there. Lily stood up and whipped out her cell.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

At the hospital, Luke was getting his stomach pumped and his wrists bandaged up. Lily had called Holden and they were both in the waiting room waiting for Dr. Williams to tell them what was going on. Lily was pacing the room while Holden sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Just then, Dr. Williams came in. "Holden? Lily?" she said.

Holden looked up. "How is he?"

"Well he's stabilized. We got the pills and vodka out of his system. He's lost a lot of blood though and his kidney is infected."

Lily gasped. "Oh God, will he be okay?"

"It's hard to say…we got his pulse back to normal but he's unconscious. We won't fully know how he is until he wakes up."

"Can we see him?" Holden asked.

"Certainly."

Reid arrived at the hospital to start his morning shift. First, however, he went downstairs to the cafeteria to get some coffee. On his way back upstairs, Reid almost collided with someone. "Hey! Watch where," he began before seeing that it was Lily. "Lily, what? If you're here to plead Luke's case…" Reid began before he saw Lily's face. She had tears running down her cheeks. "Lily..what's wrong?"

"You bastard! You did this to him!" Lily cried, pounding on Reid's chest.

"Did what? Is it Luke? Is he okay?" Reid asked concerned.

"Like you care. You kicked him out remember?"

"Lily, he ch-cheated on me," Reid began.

"No! He didn't!" Then Lily proceeded to tell Reid what had actually happened. Reid put a hand to his chest and sat down on a bench.

"I th-thought…" he started.

"Yes, I know what you thought! And now my baby attempted to kill himself last night!"


	5. Reid Finds Out About Luke

"He what?" Reid whispered.

"You heard me," Lily fumed. "I found him unconscious in the bathroom…it was horrible." Reid couldn't believe that this was happening. Overwhelming guilt overtook him and tears began to fall from his eyes. Reid hadn't cried since he was 8 years old but this was just too intense. Lily's face softened when she saw Reid's face. This was a side of him that she had never seen. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just…when I found Luke, it was the most heartbreaking and horrible thing I've ever seen. Luke loves you so much, Reid and he's had so many bad things happen in his life," Lily said. Reid looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Wh-what exactly happened? Reid asked. As Lily recounted what she had seen, Reid's face paled. This wasn't happening. His Luke, the man he loved…the man who had changed him for the better, was in a hospital bed. And it was his fault. "I n-need to see him," Reid managed to stutter. Lily smiled sadly at him.

"Of course." Reid and Lily stood up and began to head for Luke's room. When they were almost there, Holden stepped out.

"You bastard!" Holden said when he saw Reid. He walked over to Reid in two strides and shoved him up against the wall. "My son could die because of you!" Holden screamed, his eyes dark and angry.

"Holden, stop!" Lily cried. Holden looked over at Lily.

"Our son tried to kill himself!"

"H-Holden…" Reid choked out. "P-please…I n-need to see him," Reid said. Holden looked back at Reid and slowly let go when he saw the expression of pain and panic on Reid's face. "Th-thank you," Reid rasped. Then he walked past Lily and Holden towards Luke's room. Reid was shaking as he turned the knob. He saw Luke lying in bed, looking so peaceful. Both of his wrists were bandaged and a heart monitor beeped at a steady rhythm by Luke's bed. Reid took a deep breath and entered the room. He made his way over to the chair by Luke's bed and sat down. "God, Luke…I'm so sorry for not listening to you…" Reid whispered. "Please, you have to wake up. I…I need you."


	6. Luke Wakes Up

When he wasn't working, Reid sat by Luke's side. Dark circles had begun to form beneath his eyes and Reid had lost 10 pounds due to lack of food. Everybody was starting to worry that he wasn't taking enough care of himself. Luke had woken up a couple of times but he had done a lot of damage to his body and he was weak as his body replenished his blood supply. On top of that, he was fighting a kidney infection. Unfortunately, Reid had been working each time Luke had opened his eyes and Luke was never awake long enough to learn that Reid had been keeping vigil over him for the past couple days.

On Saturday, Lily arrived at the hospital to visit Luke. When she opened the door, she found Reid asleep in a chair hunched over Luke's bed. Frowning, Lily went over and gently shook him. "Reid?" she said quietly. Reid moaned and sat up.

"Oh, Lily…hi," he said groggily.

"Reid, why don't you go home? Either you're working or you're here by Luke's side. It's not healthy," Lily suggested.

"No, no. I'm fine. I have to stay here in case he wakes up. I haven't had the chance to speak with him yet."

"Well will you at least go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat? I will make sure somebody comes and finds you if Luke wakes up."

"I'm not hungry," Reid said stubbornly. Lily knelt down to Reid's level and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Reid, you need to eat. You have bags under your eyes and you are starting to look too thin. You can't go on like this," Lily said soothingly.

"It's my fault."

"Reid. It isn't your fault, all right? I've had a lot of time to think about everything that happened in the last couple weeks. Two years ago, when Noah pushed Luke away, my son was heartbroken. Yet, Luke kept trying to hold onto a relationship that was over. I admit, I didn't like you at first and I had hoped Noah would take Luke back…but I see now that their relationship wasn't good. And Luke ignored his feelings for you because he was holding on to a lost cause. It is understandable that you would have doubts about his feelings for you after finding Noah kissing him. You were hurt. Luke chose to try and take his life and even though it was because you were angry with him, it doesn't make it your fault," Lily said. After she had finished, Reid began to cry. He never cried and this wasn't who he was…yet Luke had brought the emotional side of him out and Reid was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened that he allowed himself to be human for a moment. Lily brushed a hand across Reid's forehead. "Reid, I know this is hard. And I know you blame yourself. But not eating and not sleeping isn't going to help. Please, get something to eat."

Reid nodded. "I-I just n-need to get my com-composure back," he stuttered. Lily smiled sadly at him.

"Okay."

Down in the cafeteria, Reid attempted to eat his lunch. It was a struggle because he just didn't have an appetite. But Lily was right; not eating wouldn't solve anything. He needed to keep his strength up if he was going to be there for Luke. Reid finished up and headed back upstairs. On the way up, he ran into Allie. "Dr. Oliver! I was just on my way to find you. Luke's awake." Reid suddenly had a burst of energy. He thanked Allie and sprinted up the stairs. As soon as he reached Luke's room, he flung open the door. Lily was talking to Luke and stroking his head when they heard the door slam open. Luke was the first to look up. "Reid?" he said.

"Luke, you're awake! And I didn't miss it this time!" Reid exclaimed.

"Miss it? What do you mean?"

"Reid here has been sitting with you for 3 days on top of working. But every time you woke up, he was making rounds," Lily explained. She then looked at Reid. "You got something to eat, I hope?" Reid nodded. "Okay, well I am going to leave you two alone." Then Lily stood up, kissed Luke on the forehead and left. Reid made his way over to where Lily had been sitting before. He sat down and took Luke by the hand.

"God, Luke it's wonderful to see you awake," Reid said.

"Why are you here? I thought you hated me," Luke replied.

"No, God, no Luke. I could never hate you. I love you. You're mom told me what had happened. I am so sorry I didn't listen I just…" Reid began.

"Shh, Reid. It's okay," Luke said, placing a hand on Reid's cheek. Reid closed his eyes and smiled.

"God, I thought I was going to lose you…" then tears welled up once again in Reid's eyes. Luke was startled; he had never seen Reid cry before.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here," Luke said. "I'm not going anywhere." This made Reid cry even harder.

"God, I feel like such an id-idiot!" Reid said. "I d-don't cr-cry! Th-this isn't me." Luke chuckled a little.

"Come here, babe," Luke said, patting the bed. Reid kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with Luke, careful to avoid messing up any wires. He laid his head down on Luke's chest. Luke began to stroke Reid's head.

An hour later, Lily came back to check on Luke. She smiled when she saw Reid and Luke asleep. Gently, Lily closed the door and went to go find Holden.


	7. A Conversation

An hour later, Luke woke up with Reid asleep on his chest. He smiled at Reid's sleeping form and ran his fingers through Reid's hair. Reid woke with a start. "Luke?" he said when he realized Luke had touched him. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Reid, calm down, I'm fine," Luke chuckled. Reid breathed a sigh of relief and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked.

"I'm feeling great! A lot less weak than I was feeling yesterday. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Luke?"

"Yeah Reid?"

"I'm sorry I kicked you out. But don't ever scare me like that again," Reid scolded. Luke laughed.

"Okay, Reid. I won't."

"I'm serious. Luke, I thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't. I'm here."

"Yeah, you are. And I'm glad you're okay. I just…when your mom told me you tried to…" Reid trailed off.

"Off myself?" Luke finished for him. Reid cringed.

"Yeah…I lost it. It's all my fault this happened. I'm so sorry." Reid said. Luke placed his hands on either side of Reid's face.

"Hey, don't say that. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that for a moment. Reid, I was an idiot. I shouldn't have tried to…kill myself. But I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I've never been one to invest my time into a person and we've been together for two wonderful years. I can't believe I almost threw that all away. And you know what the awful thing about this whole ordeal is?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"That it took you attempting suicide for me to realize it. I shouldn't have doubted you…but when I saw Mr. Mayer all over you…I just couldn't believe it and my head went to a bad place. I'll never forgive myself for that.

"Luke, I want you to promise me something. That no matter what life throws at us, don't ever feel like its hopeless. And I promise that I will always come back to you. If I learned anything this week, it's that life is fleeting and at any moment something could happen to bring my world crashing down around me."

"Jeez, Reid. That's deep…and kind of depressing."

"I know…and I hate that feeling. Why do you think I never had a long term relationship before you?"

"Well Reid, I promise that I won't ever lose hope again. I just feel lucky that I was given a second chance at life and at a relationship with you." Then, Luke placed his hand behind Reid's head and pulled him into a kiss. Reid groaned and deepened the kiss. He parted his lips and licked Luke's lips. Luke opened his mouth to let Reid in and they're tongues wrestled with each other. After awhile, the couple pulled apart and Reid smiled at Luke.

"I love you," Reid said.

"I love you too," replied Luke.


End file.
